Conversations with the dead
by vouge09
Summary: clark speaks to johnathan. and Martha speaks to johnathan but they both speak at diffrent times and have diffrent persepectives


Conversations with the dead.

Summary: Clark and martha both go to johnathans grave and speak to him after each episode buut diffrently and have diffrent perspectives.

warning each update will contain spoilers from the previous episode.

Rating: Normal a 5 year old can read it.

disclaimer. : I dont own anything but my checkered flats.

Martha carried herself beautifually. She walked along all the other gravestoes. She would glance at one here and there but she didn't care. She hadn't spoken to her husband in two days and it was time for a long awaited conversation. When she reached his gravemarker she felt the same way she had always felt. Like a dream. A dream that would never go away. A permanan dream that no one could pinch you or you couldnt just will youself to awake. She was awake . It was real all of it.

She aproached the gravestone and immediatly felt a tear run down her cheek . She didn't bother to wipe it. She had been trying so hard to move on , but she felt she couldnt. Dead or alive she neeeded him everyday, She needed to be in his pressance. She could almost smell his scent through the dirt and coffin.

" Johnathan," She began

" I'm so sorry, I havent seen you in two day's . I was a little locked up you could say the other day and too shaken up to go anywhere yesterday , im sorry. If only you were really here. "

Another tear dropped from her unwiped porcelein skin.

" I almost died the other day. A man kidnapped me and then locked me in this tank thing and water began to flow and I was going to drown. Lionel was there too. Now I know what you are thinking , Lionel is the reason I almost died, but he acually saved me. Not Clark but Lionel. You see he had this puzzle like thing he had to figure out and I was under the water and choking. and Lionel figured it out and the tank bust. I would be with you if he wouldn't have saved me. In my mind I was saying please please please don't don't figure it out. I need Johnathan , but then Clark came to mind and I said, He still needs someone to lean on. He has been emotionally fragile lately and He need's someone that can relate to him right now, so I wanna say thank you Johnathan. Thank you for being there and being my angel . Thank you for whispering in Lionel's ear and telling him the awnser. "

She paused for a minute and smiled.

"I Love you so much . "

She stood quiet as if waiting for a response

" Then we were in an elevator and it was going down at at least 25 Miles per hour and the man said for one of us to take the gun and shoot one another for the other to live and once again Lionel saved my life. He handed me the gun and told me to shoot him . and I couldn't do it but he made me and then he took the gun from me and held it to his throught and shot himself,but there was no bullet and the elevator went down and out of nowhere here comes Clark and he stopped under the elevator and caught it with his hands. You know, no mattter what he does after 15 years with the boy he still amazes me everyday. and he let the elevator down, but Johnathan , Lionel saw everything. He saw Clark catch it with his bare hands and let the elevator down effortlessly. All he said to Clark was Thank you son. and walked away.

I dont know how he is reacting at the moment but Im scared.

She paused for a few minutes and listened to the wind blow. A light rain began and martha smiled.

" Well I guess this is your way of telling me I should go home hu?" She laughed.

" Clark will be by sometime later today so . okay I love you so much . "

She turned and for the last time didn't wipe a single tear.

He walked along the gravestones. He didn't bother to read any of the other's . He knew exactly where his father's was. It was pouring buckets of rain out but he didn't care. He couldn't catch a cold anyway.

He stopped in front of the gravemarker.

" Hey Dad."

" I missed you. I know I haven't seen you in a few weeks but im so sorry.Thanks for the tickets. " He smiled and put them next to grave.

" Save me a seat . in the staduim."

" It ...it's been so hard. "

" Mom is alway's busy now , and I am trying to take care of the farm but even for me it seems impossible sometimes. "

" I really don't know how I am even surviving without you."

" I know it's raining out but it's okay . Nothing is going to stop me from visting you today. Nothing ever stopped you from helping me all those times. Nothing I ever did scared you or freaked you out. You have had nothing but Love for me and I have nothing but remorse for your death. Im so sorry dad. I know you don't want me to blame myself for why your lying in the dirt and not next to mom anymore but I...I.. feel like deny the truth. If you would have never taken me in 15 years ago you may still be alive. If I wouldn't have tried to save Lana you would still be here. And now your gone and Lana is gone. "

He paused to wipe a tear.

" I saved mom the other day. But I feel like it wasn't all me. I could hear you in my head telling me what to do next and telling me mom was in trouble and I thank you so much. "

" Lionel saw me use my strength to catch the elevator. And now that your gone I have to deal with things like that all on my own. I confronted him and I told him that if He ever tries anything with me I would not stand for it and he would be sorry he ever even spoke to me. Dad I think he is trying to get with mom and I know she would never do that and dont worry I will always be there for her . "

" I love you so much ." He said. Turning away wiping a tear from his blood shot eyes.


End file.
